


So Take Me To Paradise (It's In Your Eyes)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-ish, Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Glowing Karolina, Kissing, The babies are taking a break, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: The Runaways take a break from driving.





	So Take Me To Paradise (It's In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two girls, they're both just so soft and beautiful. Title of this fic comes from American Money by Borns.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

"You stare any harder and her clothes are going to explode in flames," Chase Stein noted with a smirk. Karolina Dean rolled her eyes over to the man next to her and he just grinned back at her before turning his eyes back to the scene in front of them. 

They had been driving for nearly six hours, and they were tired and they all needed a break. Gertrude Yorkes had been getting particularly snippy, but they could all understand. They had woken up just before six and had been driving since, not even stopping for anything to eat, because they had a few things stashed in the van. It had been Molly Hernandez who had pointed out a sign for a stream and a stopping spot. Alex Wilder had pulled the van over and they had gotten out, and the stream was hidden away through some thick trees, before opening up to where the stream was. There were rocks and a few fallen logs, and the sun was bright down on them. Molly, Gert and Alex had taken off their shoes and rolled up the pants of their legs—or taken off their bright pink tights, in Molly's case—and were walking through the stream. Nico Minoru was standing close to the water, and every now and then, little drops of water began to lift for a few seconds and then fall, as Nico's fingers flickered. 

"As if you're any better, staring at Greenie over there," Karolina retorted as she nodded over at Gert. Chase shrugged, not looking bothered at the comment. Karolina's eyes strayed back over to their friends, and she smiled as she heard a delighted laugh from Molly as she kicked water toward Gert. Gert kicked water back and Alex managed to get dragged into it. Nico looked up from the water that she was playing with and she smiled over at the trio, but she took a few steps away from the stream so that she didn't get splashed. 

" _Well_ ," Chase began as he stood up, off the log that he had been sitting on next to Karolina. "Instead of just staring, _I'm_ actually going to do something about it." Karolina made a face as Chase began to walk across the flat rocks toward the stream. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then joined the trio in the water. He walked waded through the shin-deep water and threw an arm around Gert when he reached her. The girls cheeks were rosy as she looked up at him—her green hair swinging around her face. Karolina smiled as she watched them together. They were pretty cute together. All of them had known that Gert had had a crush on Chase when they were younger, it was sweet that they had found their way back together. 

"Hey," Nico said quietly as she came over to where Karolina was sitting. 

"Hey," Karolina licked her lips nervously and fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail. "Not interested in the water fight?" She asked with a smile, just wanting to say _something_ so that she could sit there and listen to Nico's voice. 

"Didn't you hear?" Nico's dark purple painted lips quirked upwards in a small smile. "Water melts witches." Karolina grinned widely at Nico, and she liked the way that Nico's smile grew. The two girls looked at each for a few more moments before the yells from their friends drew their attention back to the stream. Karolina was taking in a couple of deep breaths, trying to build up another courage to say something else to Nico, when she felt something warm and dry pressing against the back of her hand. She tensed for a moment before she felt the fingers slip between hers, and a every nerve in her body felt like it was singing. She bit down on her lip, trying to control the crazy smile that was threatening to break out, across her face, keeping her eyes forward on her friends. 

"Um," she swallowed hard when she felt as though she could breathe again, and turned her head toward Nico. Nico was already looking at her, and her smile was wide, and there was something in her eyes that said she was seeing something more. Karolina blinked and then looked down to where their hands were joined, and she noted that her skin was glowing slightly, pink and gold. "Oh," she let out an awkward laugh and Nico grinned. 

"It's so beautiful," she said quietly, licking her lips and tightening her grip on Karolina's hand. " _You're_ so beautiful," she added, her voice even quieter, and forcing Karolina to lean in even closer so that she could hear. Karolina blushed, and she knew that she was glowing even brighter, rainbows dancing over her skin. Nico's eyes darted down to Karolina's mouth, then back up to hers, and then back down to her mouth. Karolina took in a deep breath—she knew that there was another kiss about to happen, the third one that she had shared with the beautiful Wiccan—but her heart still thudded in her chest, just as heavily as the first time that she had kissed her. 

Everything was so beautiful when she was with Nico, when she was looking in her eyes and when she was touching her. It made her feel as though everything was going to be okay. It was one of the only thing keeping her grounded right now, while also making her want to fly halfway around the world in excitement. 

Nico leaned in, and their mouths came together, and Karolina's breath caught in her throat as she felt her whole body pulse. It was so soft, just like their last kiss, and it made Karolina want more and less at the same time. More because she just wanted everything that Nico had to offer, but less because the way that the girl made her feel was so incredible she had no idea of how to understand it. She had no idea how bright she was glowing, but she felt as though she was projecting more light and energy than the brightest star. When Nico pulled back, she was still smiling, and she let out a giggle as she lifted her hand to touch Karolina's mouth, swiping her thumb gently over her upper lip. 

"Lipstick," she noted with a grin. 

"I don't mind," Karolina murmured. 

"Oi!" Came a shout, and the two looked toward the stream where they noted all of their friends were watching them with knowing smirks on their faces. Chase was grinning at them widely and held out his arms. "You think you guys could tone down the whole kissing-glowing thing and maybe join the rest of us and have some fun?!" 

"We're having enough fun over here, thanks!" Nico called back, a sassy tone tinting her words. Karolina grinned, getting to her feet and tugging at Nico's hand.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go test out that witch and water theory." The two walked carefully over the rocks, hands still tightly clasped, Karolina's skin faded significantly back to it's sun kissed tone, except her hand, which was still a beautiful pink, blue and golden rainbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
